


重返鹦鹉螺号

by SusanneG



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanneG/pseuds/SusanneG
Summary: It‘s my pleasure to translate the original fic into Chinese and introduce it to friends who love the stories of Professor and Captain.
Relationships: Pierre Aronnax/Capitaine Nemo | Pierre Aronnax/Captain Nemo, 皮埃尔·阿龙纳斯/尼摩船长
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 念念不忘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athenasdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasdragon/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Professor's Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764191) by [athenasdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasdragon/pseuds/athenasdragon). 



> It‘s my pleasure to translate the original fic into Chinese and introduce it to friends who love the stories of Professor and Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation is also posted on my Chinese website.  
> （chapter one）https://sqc546.lofter.com/post/1f3273e8_1c981967c

我在巴黎工作半年后，对大海的渴望变得愈发强烈了。在那段时间里，我总是看着塞纳河上那些来来往往的小船，康赛尔为此露出了绝望的神色；我告诉他，接下来的一周我要去海边研究一批运来的标本，希望他能够留在博物馆看家的时候，我想康赛尔是松了口气的。一般来说，这位忠实的仆人决不会允许我单独出门，即使是这样一次短暂的旅行——可是康赛尔，他总是那么敏锐，一定察觉到我不打算再回来了。

“先生想好了要独自去旅行吗？”康赛尔问道。他把整理的文件放在一边，认真地凝视着我。

“‘先生’想好了，康赛尔。”我笑了一下，声音里掩盖不住沉重的气息，“谢谢你。”

“正如您所说，先生。我相信这将是一次愉快的旅行。”康赛尔这样回复了我。

我们一起整理了办公室，谁也没有说话。后来，康赛尔和我握了手。他离开后，我将一封信塞进了笔记本里，很隐秘，不会被立即发现。这是一个彻底的告别，要知道我无法用言语将它说出口。

我实在是激动难安。我拿起了自己最新修订版的书，再次走过昏暗的博物馆，回到我的小房间里躺下，等着天亮就出发。在入梦的那一刻，我看见了波光粼粼的大海，还有五颜六色的鱼群。

……

我在海上待了四个月。我想起在林肯号上的日子，那时候的紧张程度和现在相比，简直是小巫见大巫了。我趴在栏杆上，努力分辨着海浪下面运动的物体。有一次，一条鲸鱼顶在船边，我的心脏几乎停止了跳动，直到我发现到它的背部太光滑、太弯曲了，并非我要找的船体。

我很少睡觉，只吃一些方便拿到甲板上的食物。随身带来的几件衣服开始磨损，变得粗糙破旧，不过我倒不在意，只要不和那些高级衣物相比较就好了。

将近一年，几乎整整一年，我没有抵挡住对那处深渊的热盼，我渴望回到海里——回到鹦鹉螺号上。我忘记了恐惧。一遍又一遍，我梦见自己站在豪华的大客厅里。玻璃窗的外面是无边无际的珊瑚花园，里面的鱼多到连康赛尔也无法将它们完全分类。一次又一次，当我走上前把手按在玻璃上时，一切都消失了，我又回到了床铺上。

在一个难眠的夜晚，我强迫自己再次入睡，回到梦境之中。玻璃窗冰冷刺骨。我观察着这些鱼类，在这时，鹦鹉螺号的电灯打开了，照亮了海水和珊瑚花园里的居民们。一条巨大的粉红的鱼，拖着孔雀般的扇形尾巴，懒洋洋地在我面前游来游去，后面跟着类似鳗鱼的生物，它像毛毛虫似的弯曲伸展，在水中蠕动着。

我辨认不出这些出现在潜意识里的生物，但这不重要，我所能做的也不过是陶醉于眼前这缤纷绚烂之中。

“壮观极了，不是吗，教授？”

我不情愿地把目光从窗边移开，转向左手边的身影。尼摩船长站在我的一旁，笑容明媚，就如这深海奇观一样灿烂。他看到我脸上惊讶的表情之后，神色柔和了许多。

我醒了过来，站起身才意识到自己已然身处梦外。我的胸口像是被铁箍勒紧了。我本能地想抓住它，仿佛能够把这种刺痛拉扯出来似的。

我环顾着四周黑暗、空旷的床位，逐渐恢复了正常的呼吸节奏。我的房间正好在水平线以上，可以听见海浪的嘶号声在船身周围环绕，再没有其它的噪音了。我需要新鲜空气。

我穿上大衣，带着书本和手稿走上了甲板。就算无法睡觉，至少我还能一边怀着微小的希望观察海面，一边试着让自己沉浸在工作中。晚上很冷，星星闪耀在水面上，风平浪静。航行一直都很顺利，如果明天还没有风的话，船长就会改用蒸汽作为动力。

水手将点着的提灯留在一边。于是我就坐了下来，纸张散落在腿上，令我无法再分心去观望大海。即便如此，昏暗的光线还是很难让人踏下心来工作，在寒冷的天气里一动不动地坐着也会使身体迅速僵硬。不到一刻钟，我就站了起来，用绳子绑好了手稿，然后沿着栏杆来回踱步。

当我试图辨别着黑暗地平线上某个小岛的时候，我听到了非常熟悉的声音，过了一会儿我才意识到它的不寻常：那是舱门打开的嘎吱声。我急匆匆地跑过去，差点儿把笔记弄掉。我站在栏杆旁，望着下面冲刷的海浪。

在那里——我几乎不敢相信自己所看到的！——那里有一个深色的脊状船壳，顶上有熟悉的平台，两个黑影正站在上面。我本能地第一反应是向他们大喊，但不知为何，我克制住了自己，只是挥舞着手臂，就像被困的人终于发现了远处的一艘船只。

其中一个人指向我，用低沉而急迫的声音和另一个人说了什么。当他用那种神秘的语言讲话时，我认出了这位大副说话的节奏。

“是我！阿龙纳斯！”我尽可能地放平心情大喊道， “船长在哪里？”

“阿龙纳斯教授，您说船长吗？”我身后传来一个声音， “他在自己的舱房。有什么问题吗？”

我转过身，看到了我所在的这艘船上的大副。他个子不高，头发稀疏发灰，满脸都是疑惑和不满。我想要挡住他的目光，可我们离栏杆很近，他走过来，一低头就看到了我刚才盯着的东西。

“船！”他吸了口气，然后回身推开我。 “神秘船！快！”

他的喊声使我激动不已。没有时间了。没人会听我的解释，更不用说让我下船回到鹦鹉螺号上去。我猜警报响起后，这艘大船是不会在这里停留太久的。我急忙检查了绑在笔记上的绳子，然后向鹦鹉螺号扔过去。站在平台上的人反射性地伸出手，抓住了它们。

接下来的行动需要更大的勇气，但是我明白，我只有这一种方法可以和那些手稿团聚，这让我更加坚定。我伸出一条腿在栏杆上比划了一下，最后回头看了一眼，确保自己跳下去之后不会撞在鹦鹉螺号上。

我脱掉了外套以便游泳，这时，鹦鹉螺号的船顶上有个人叫出了声。我把另一条腿也踏了上来，用尽全力地贴在栏杆上。是的，落水很吓人，然而我并不怕游泳。我见过那么多次大海，我认为自己几乎不会再畏惧这平静、黑暗的海水。

身后传来了脚步声，我必须要继续了。那一刻，我一定要告诉大家，我没有一丝恐惧，只感受到了兴奋之情。我迈开双腿，体验了一把短暂又完美的自由落体运动，之后“哗啦”一声落入了冰冷的海水，这一瞬间，我的计划宣告失败。太冷了，我的游泳技术不管用了。

我使出全身的力气蹬了一脚，我想可能快浮出水面了。这时，一只强有力的手抓住了我的衬衣，把我整个人拖到了平台上。我的救命恩人并没有就此罢手，而是拽住我的胳膊，将我拉起来，然后拖到舱口，拖下楼梯，完全不顾我可能会摔倒。直到我们走到半路，舱门在身后关闭时，我才被放开，然后瘫倒在地，用颤抖的双手擦去了脸上的海水。

“教授，您可真鲁莽。”一个熟悉的声音传来，语气坚定，口音纯正。我抬起头，看见尼摩船长站在我面前，他的表情很冷峻，袖子一直湿到了胳膊肘。

我笑了。


	2. 必有回响

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation is also posted on my Chinese website.  
> （chapter two）https://sqc546.lofter.com/post/1f3273e8_1c987b963

我回来了。尽管浑身都湿透了，还一直在发抖，但我仍然能感受到这里熟悉的温度。明亮的电灯照亮了大楼梯，储水库蓄满了水，鹦鹉螺号开始下沉，几名船员匆忙回到了他们的岗位上。我没有理会尼摩船长的责备，他便躺了下来，双臂交叉在胸前。

“船长，”我和他了打招呼，就像老朋友见面时那样热情，“原谅我，现在才回到鹦鹉螺号上，简直不敢相信。”  
“是吗？可您似乎准备得很充分。”尼摩捡起掉落在楼梯旁的手稿，举在半空中晃了晃，然后递给我。“教授，您的目的究竟何在？您明明费了很大的精力和同伴们一起逃跑，可现在却又回到这里。您雇了船？说服美国政府继续追捕他们的猎物？”他的神色变得更加冷淡了。

我对这样的指责感到震惊，他以为我要把鹦鹉螺号的秘密泄露给全世界吗？“船长，我可以向您保证，我从来没有过这样的计划！诚然我和康赛尔已经回到了巴黎，可我更加渴望能继续海洋研究。要知道那时候，我不能仅仅考虑自己的感受；作为一个自然学者，和您一样，我非常希望在海中旅行，并记录下这里的壮丽奇观，然而尼德·兰和康赛尔不愿忍受这样的限制。如果他们不那么坚决的话，也许我不会离开。”我承认自己说这些话很仓促，可我不能停下来，“现在，我在这里，我只对自己负责，我向您保证，我会留在鹦鹉螺号上。”我站起来，本想着要表明自己的决心，但却不得不扶着栏杆来支撑自己无力的双腿，于是我很快就胆怯了，“我是说……如果您允许的话，我会的。”

尼摩久久地注视着我，表情难以捉摸。这时，我打了个寒噤，于是他向我走过来，一手拿过稿子，另一只手牢牢地扶住我的胳膊。我被搀下了楼梯，走进鹦鹉螺号。  
“很好，教授，如果您愿意冒着生命危险进行科学研究，那么至少您可以先留在船上，之后再讨论下一步。在您住过的房间里有干衣服和刚做好的饭菜，当然还有床，我建议您好好利用它们。您还能自己走路吗？”  
我很高兴船长愿意接受我的归来。直到这时我才意识到，刚才穿过走廊的时候，我一直靠在他的胳膊上的蹒跚前行。“我想我可以的，”我回答他，然后晃晃悠悠地走了两步，“没有问题。”我作出了结论。  
“那么就祝您晚安了，教授。我们明天再谈。”他点了点头算作告别，之后大步走回了客厅。  
“谢谢，船长！”我慢吞吞地挪回了房间，然后发觉尼摩将我的手稿带走了。

干净的衣服整齐地放在床上，桌子上摆着热腾腾的食物，我很快就抛下了杂念。我十分想念这些贝足丝造的柔软衣物，还有食物，食物！这里有六种海味佳肴，但我实在太疲惫了，没办法将它们分辨清楚。它们的香气是那么熟悉，那么诱人，我几乎等不及换掉湿透的衣服了。  
吃完饭，我感觉又暖和又舒服，真想在椅子上睡过去，但我强迫自己摇摇晃晃地穿过房间，倒在那张小床上。海水冲刷鹦鹉螺号船壳的柔声伴着我入眠。我情不自禁地笑了起来，尽管独自一人，但我无比高兴能回到这渴望已久的地方。就在我闭上眼睛的瞬间，一段真实的旋律传了过来：从很远的地方，穿过层层墙壁，盖住了船航行的声音，隐隐约约。尼摩船长正在管风琴前弹奏着忧郁的曲调。

我醒来后已经不知具体何时了。我打开灯，发现前一晚的饭菜残渣已经收拾干净，取而代之的是新鲜的食物，每一样都很美味。我认出其中有海葵酱，那是最初登上鹦鹉螺号时，尼摩船长就拿来招待我们的。除此之外，还有十几样小菜，都是各式的海中珍馐。这真是一场名副其实的盛宴。  
虽然上次用过饭之后一直在睡觉，但我还是发觉自己很饿。饭后，我突然想到自己或许是被囚禁了，因为食物是在睡觉时送进来的。这并不是尼摩船长第一次将我关在鹦鹉螺号上的某个地方了。然而，我的猜想并没有成立，因为我试图开门时发现没有上锁，那么送餐可能只是出于好意了。

我来到走廊，环顾四周。船长的房间正开着门，我悄悄地看了一眼，发现他并不在里面。附近也没有船员。虽然回到这里很开心，可是我不太确定自己享有何等待遇。我可以直接去大厅那里写观察日记吗？还是应该等一等尼摩船长呢？他之前说我“可以先留在船上”，这是否意味着我仍然有被驱逐出去的风险？  
没有人能解答我的疑问，我决定先去看看玻璃窗有没有打开。如果尼摩船长有话要和我说，他有可能就在那里等着，何况那也是我最想念的地方。

观景窗没有打开，大厅里也空无一人。  
不过我发现自己的手稿摊开在桌子上，好像有人读过的样子。我的笔记很多，所以过了会儿我才看到上面还另有一套字迹整洁小巧的注释。  
我读着这些笔记，露出了一丝笑容。我想这必然是尼摩船长写的了，不仅因为字迹，还因为内容，其中包括了许多对形态学具体细节的更正；一般来说，其他人的注释只局限于范围层面（比如“也见于南太平洋”、“远至美国东海岸”这类）。

手稿中有一段——我小心翼翼地略去了对“亚特兰蒂斯”的观察研究，只留下一个海洋生物的目录表——尼摩用笔在文字下面轻轻划着，我可以想象到他坐在桌子前，一页一页地翻着书，眉头紧锁的样子。他是在寻找有关鹦鹉螺号的内容吗？如果是这样的话，他找不到的。除了康赛尔和尼·德兰，我从未对任何人提起这段冒险经历，哪怕只有一句。后面有一段对糯鳗鱼尤其热情的描述，尼摩看到了这部分，并在旁边的空白处留下了一个感叹号。我脑海中立刻浮现起他微微一笑的样子。

“啊，教授，您才经历了一次冒险，我希望您能充分休息。”  
我转身，发现尼摩放松地靠在图书室的门框边，环抱着双臂。“是的，我睡得很好，谢谢你。”我指了指桌子上的手稿，“您一直在阅读我的作品。”  
“确实。虽然有一些细微的错误，不过总体来说，这是很不错的修订本。”  
“您……全部读完了？”  
尼摩走到桌子边，随意地翻了几页。“看起来是的，已经读完了。”  
“那我一定睡了很久，”我紧张地笑了笑，试图掩盖尼摩靠近我时带来的兴奋感。  
“几个小时罢了。”  
“所以您没有睡觉吗？”

尼摩看着我，露出了奇怪的表情。“我在考虑您的情况，教授。看起来您确实保守了鹦鹉螺号的秘密，您的书里没有提到相关的内容。”  
“也包括那些探险经历，”我表示了强烈认同，“比起回到巴黎去，我花了更多的时间重返这里。我永远也不会危害您。”  
“那么我们也许应该讨论一下您的以后。之前，您和您的同伴们在最不合宜的时候偷偷溜走了，我该如何相信您不会再这样做了呢？”

我深吸一口气让自己更加坚定，并且决心要实话实说。毕竟，如果要和尼摩船长在一起度过余生，最好还是该坦诚相待。“船长，之前在鹦鹉螺号上，我为您追逐那些船只并使用暴力的行为感到震惊，这让我非常失望。事实上，我对于同伴们的劝说一直很犹豫，然而最后那次……使我充满恐惧，我才终于下定了决心。不过，自离开之后，我相信我已经明白了您的动机。”尼摩在画像面前哭泣的场景还历历在目，我赶紧抛开了这段回忆，我不想让他知道我看到了这些。“我仍然不能够原谅这种行为，但我做不了鹦鹉螺号的主，这是个事实，在我决定回来的时候就接受了它。”

我说这些话的时候完全没有注意尼摩的脸色，所以我很惊讶地发现他轻轻笑了。“那么，还请您告诉我，究竟是什么让您愿意放弃自己的道德标准并重回大海？是您对科学研究的坚定吗？”他拿起了几张手稿。  
“我从事科学工作，船长，我的好奇心战胜了一切。”我向前走了两步，我们几乎脸贴脸了。我想接过手稿，但尼摩没有放手。  
他的笑意更深了。“好奇心？”  
“嗯……”距离太近了，我开始心慌意乱，“有一些特殊的……生物……只能在深海中找到，我希望能记录下它们。”  
“是吗？”  
“确实。毕竟，严谨的观察有助于更精准的科研。”

尼摩终于放开了我的稿子，然后笑出了声。他用双手捧住我的脸，吻了上来。纸张散落一地。  
我从未经历过这样的深吻。我想我一定漏出了一些惊讶的声音，因为尼摩几乎立刻就向后退去。我抓住他的衣襟，将他拉了回来。在我内心深处，总认为他是个像海水一样冰冷的人，可他不是。他是温暖的，他的温度如同潮水，涌遍了我的全身。尼摩和大海唯一的相似之处在于那份激烈之情。他紧紧地缠住我的腰，吻得更深了。

一吻终了，轻喘声在我们两人之间环绕。我松开了他的衣襟，将手贴在他的胸前，正如他也没有把胳膊从我的腰上移开。  
“好吧……”我想说些什么，但我意识到自己根本不知道该如何说出完整连贯的句子，我放弃了。尼摩又笑起来，我忽然明白了，这就是过去数个月以来，我在陆地上一直追逐、一直渴望的声音。  
尼摩将头搭在我的肩上。“不要将我排除在您的研究范围之外，教授。我知道您一定久等了。”  
我清了清嗓子，轻声答道：“是。”

“而且，我不认为您会受限于道德困境。”  
“不会吗？”  
“不会，您担心的情况，或许可以说，已经不复存在了。”他走到操纵杆前，打开了观景窗。一个令人眼花缭乱的蓝色世界逐渐呈现在我们面前。鹦鹉螺号缓缓接近水面，阳光穿过海浪，照亮了水中的乐园，每一条鱼儿的游动都清晰可见。我知道自己流露出惊奇、兴奋又放松的神情，但我并不想过多克制。

最后，我将目光移向尼摩。“那么，您放弃了去追逐那些船吗？它们所属的国家欺辱了您。”  
“如您所说，教授，我们是搞科学的。”他走到我身后，将双手放在我的肩上。繁华的海底世界就在我们眼前。“在海浪之下，我们还有很多事情可以做。”

我握住了他的手。


End file.
